Once Upon a Thor's Day
by Trouble101 Loki Laufeyson
Summary: I (Loki) go through the strangest, most Bilious Thor's Day EVER. -Loki


Once Upon A Thor's Day

~Loki Laufeyson

Thor's Day is thee worst day of the week. Even though Thor is eighteen years old, he jumps on my bed to wake me up yelling, "Wake up, brother! It's Thor's Day!"

But this last Thor's Day was abundantly; horrendously; madness.

It all started on Wednesday night when not only did I forget the next day was Thor's Day so I stayed up too late past my curfew, but I also forgot to lock my door.

"LOKI! LOKI! LOKI!" Thor was jumping on my bed. "It's morning! And guess who's day it is!"

"Go! Away!" I said annoyingly agitated under the blankets.

"Come on, brother, just guess!"

No reply.

"It's yours truly! My day!"

"Lovely." I said sarcastically still under the blankets.

Thor continued to jump on my bed like a two-year-old on a brand new trampoline, while I magically transported into my closet to continue my rest. I kept thinking to myself, What a sucker. Thor does not realize that "Loki" in my bed is a decoy. HA! Until he opened the closet door.

"That trick will not work on me anymore, brother." said Thor so blue. "You used to enjoy my day with me, but now it's almost like you dishonor me."

"Brother," I sighed half asleep. "Have you ever thought that it seems that way because maybe it's the fact that YOU'RE WAKING ME UP AT FOUR O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING?!"

"It's healthy to wake up that early!" Thor smiled. "You should try it!"

I stared at him blankly. "Hell, no!" I tempered.

"If you get up now, I promise you, brother, I will not bother you next Thor's day."

One thing I hate; promises. Especially Thor's promises. Too bad I was desperate.

"I have your word." I replied as I slowly stood up. "I need tea."

As I walked to the royal kitchen half awake, Thor was following me with a wicked grin on his pathetic face.

"What is it?" I sighed.

Thor pointed up at a banner that said with big letters:

**THOR'S DAY**

**SLEEPOVER:**

**today!**

"You're invited, brother!" Thor smiled.

I sighed as I face palmed.

"It was Sif's idea!" Isn't that great?"

"Yes," I said sarcastically. "It's wonderful."

One thing about my brother, and I'll even give you some advice: Do not go to a sleepover with him!

Not only does he snore as loud as thunder, he also farts as loud as thunder! And I don't know if he still does this, but he sleeps nude. He used to say it's "Healthy," and "Comfortable," but it does not help when Fandral sits there and says, "It's also natural."

I prefer soft pajama bottoms and a large, mortal t-shirt!

You see, Thor is going through this stage of all natural, save Asgard, and keep Asgard green.

No, offense, Mortals ...Or actually, I hate humans so please do, sit down and take offense, but I don't really care if my apple has a worm inside, I'M NOT EATING IT! Last time Thor gave me an organic apple, I ended up eating a worm, so ever since, I have decided NOT to eat organic vegetables or fruit.

Anyway, to get back to this pathetic legend! I started to walk a bit faster to lose Thor, hoping he'd stop following me with a wicked grin.

Finally I made it to the royal kitchen and he finally caught up to me. I was drinking my tea, of course and he started to run, but he didn't go too far because he slipped over a banana peel I tossed on the floor just for him! HA! His face turned red.

"LOKI!" he snapped. "You are so lucky you're still invited to my sleepover! Next time you may not be so lucky!" He got up and stormed out of the room.

Of course I wasn't too selfish then. He was my brother. Sure I'd be rude to him, but I'd never want to cross the line and hurt his feelings, so I ran after my brother.

"Thor!" I called as I found him.

"I need not to hear thou apologize at the moment, brother." Thor said wrathfully glaring.

I took a few steps away from him, but still following him of course. When Thor was going through that one specific stage, and you pissed him off, his bitterness would be scary. During that stage of his, if I remember right, his bitterness was wrathful and abundantly choleric, but he was completely harmless.

Thor chuckled vengefully at the fact that I nervously stepped away from him.

"Thor," I said calmly, but also cautious. "I'm sorry I tossed a banana peel at your feet. I honestly had no idea you would come into the kitchen and slip and fall."

"Stop lying to me." Thor glared. "Did mother teach you that banana peel trick?"

I thought about it for a moment.

I hadn't realized it before; mother and father would argue and somehow bring the argument to the royal kitchen and mother would cast the Nude Spell on a banana and the banana peel would magically appear on the floor without her even tossing it or lifting a finger. And father would walk up to her, but never even be able to make it because he slipped over a banana peel.

"Brother! This is not a moment for smiling!" Thor shouted.

I didn't realize I was smiling until Thor shouted that. I gave him a grave expression to match the situation.

"I'm sorry," I pouted. "Forgive me, good brother. I take after mother too much."

Thor was silent for a moment. He stopped walking. "I'll forgive you, brother." Thor finally said.

"Wonderful!" I smiled. I walked back to the kitchen, but never really made it, because Thor stopped me and said, "That means you can still go to the sleepover!" he called.

I stopped in my track. "...Damn..." I mumbled.

It was taking awhile for the sun to rise, so I thought of where to hide from Thor. I knew he would never go outside the castle until the sun is up, even though it isn't a restriction to go outside the castle at dark. I have no idea why he does that; he has Mjollnir - The Mighty Hammer.

So I came outside to the garden and sat by a little stream that went straight through the flower bed.

It was full of boredom. I ended up skipping rocks from which never made it to the water because the stream was too narrow and on top of the fact that I was throwing the rocks too hard and after awhile, I was practically not even trying to skip the rocks, I was throwing them as if it was war against the silver roses across the little stream.

The sun finally began to rise. It slowly rose and I could feel warmer and warmer by each second to minute. I could see the full sun without looking directly at it. I felt the warmth on my face and I saw the sun rays shining on the Bifröst.

"Hello, Loki!" said Fandral's voice in a mocking tone. "I did not know the sun fascinated you so much!"

I turned my head to see Fandral walking towards me with a gloating smile.

"It doesn't," I simply replied. "I just never really see it rise every morning."

"Really?" said Fandral. "Because I've always just thought of it as simply another star that keeps us warm."

"Well," I said. "If you put it that way, then yes, I am fascinated by the sun because it isn't you."

Fandral was expressionless.

I noticed Thor was walking my way, from which he had just came out of the castle. "Brother!" he shouted happily. "Fandral!"

"Thor, my good friend!" Fandral said blissfully.

I never noticed before, but that's when it hit me:

Throughout my youth, Fandral always mocked me. Surely I knew it, but I was so used to it that I just remembered. Like when I was thirteen! He would pull pranks and jokes on me constantly. Especially at school, then again, Thor barely even went to school. It's amazing he's smarter than he's supposed to be.

"Brother," Thor's voice said peevishly. "Brother. Why do you keep day dreaming?"

Fandral was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

I blinked. "Huh?"

"This is very unlike you." Thor quoted. "You never say huh."

I smiled. I just realized I have one more strike left to not go to the sleepover. "Huh?" I blinked again.

"Stop blinking like that, brother," Thor said sheepishly. "You're embarrassing me."

I continued to blink rapidly.

Thor summoned his hammer and raised it high as if he were to hit me with it.

I stopped blinking and backed away a few feet.

"Brother I am so mad at you!" Thor yelled. He almost threw it at me, but Fandral just grabbed Thor's arm. Even he knew it wasn't right to split your little brother's skull in half.

"Put it down, Thor." Fandral mumbled to Thor.

My brother looked at Fandral darkly and dropped the hammer down on the ground.

There has been many times in my teenage youthhood that Thor had hit me with that hammer of his, many times in the arm and there had been one time when he was fifteen and I was thirteen. He was really angry at me for arguing with him about the difference between a bobcat and a cougar (from which they are definitely not the same thing) and I got a head-concussion from him hitting me in the forehead. I was lucky this time for Fandral stopping him because usually there's nobody around to stop him. When he lifts up that hammer, he will not put it down until he actually hit you. So at that moment I realized I need to watch out for him because when he has the chance, he will hit me. I was fifteen and almost sixteen, last thing I wanted was to get hit in the head by a metal hammer as heavy as many elephants.

I turned around and ran into the castle to find mother for safety. Thankfully Thor didn't follow me. My theory? Thor was about to follow me as he said, "I'm going to go talk to him." and Fandral didn't fall for it so he stopped him again.

I hung out with mother until noon. She was so happy I was actually around her. She kept on talking about how Thor and I always avoided her ever since the day Thor turned fourteen. It was torture! She hugged me once and that was the only time I let her hug me other times she tried to kiss me on the cheek and ugh! It was terrible. It was quite strange. She did not even mention the fact that it was Thor's Day at all. She must be used to it. After a while of watching her bake chocolate chip cookies, I asked her, "Mother,"

"Yes, honey?" she replied.

"After you're done making cookies, can you teach me more magic?"

She finished putting the cookies in the oven and looked up at me and smiled. "Of course."

After I was done hanging out with mother and magic lessons, I decided to hang out with father from which did not last long because he would not stop bragging about Thor. So I wanted to meet new people, make new friends, hang out with them, and be better than Thor. Haha!

So I went to the royal library where all the teenagers my age were studying.

I met this one guy who's name was Tiki. Sure he was cool, but I couldn't understand him half the time. He kept calling me "Bro" and said I was "A Prince of Swag" so I told him I really am a prince of Asgard and he said, "Yo, bro! Double Prince of Swag!"

So Tiki showed me all the teenagers with swag: Lofn, Forseti, Nanna, Saga, Ran, Ullr and Skadi, to whom which is all his friends.

And so then I figured he was popular. So I asked to know who the "non-swag" teenagers were.

All he did was point at a table across the room and he called it the "Tyr Table," because apparently the ring leader of the table is Tyr who I have already met. Trust me, he's the kid I scorn at school.

So I hung out with the what Tiki calls "The Swagger Table."

Tiki introduced me to his girlfriend, Skadi who had long white curly hair in a side ponytail, winter color of skin and she wore a short light blue colored skirt, light blue boots that went up to the knees and a silver half-shirt so her belly button was showing, and now that I think about it, all the girls were showing their belly buttons, which was either strange or a good thing. It didn't help the fact that they were all beautiful. I kept thinking that until I looked across the room and in the shadows was a teenage girl about my age sitting on the floor surrounded by stacks of books and reading one of them as if she wanted information or she was dying to get an A+. She was very modest. Her dress was black and blue and it went up to the neck and the skirt was quite long and puffy and she had a silver belt around her hips. Her hair was long and dark brown and her skin was very pale.

"Who's that?" I asked Tiki with amazement.

Tiki looked and smiled. "She's way out of your league, that's who she is."

"No. Her name."

"Her name's Nótt, Very hot, has the powers of night, named after the real Nótt, a.k.a Thor's grammy!" Forseti said coyly. "But trust me, don't even waste your time with her. Tiki was lucky enough to be her boyfriend."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Dude, if you even mess with her, there won't be no Swaggish Loki Prince!" Tiki advised. "She'll blast you with some kind of magic, purple, lightning stuff!"

"Yo, Tiki, wanna make a bet?" Ullr asked.

"A bet on what, Bra?" Tiki asked with such interest.

"I bet on it Nótt will actually talk to Loki, here!"

"Done." Said Tiki without even thinking this through as they shook hands.

I looked at them as if to say, "Seriously?" then I sighed and walked up to her. I stood there looking down at her.

"Why is it dark over here?" I asked her.

She looked up at me. "Do I know you?" she asked with concern.

I sat down. "I'm just looking for a book." I lied.

"A book about what?" she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

I hadn't noticed before, but she looked depressed. Like if she was on the edge of going to cry, and her voice at times were very shaky. "Are you looking for a book about Dark Magic?" A tear went down her right cheek.

"What?" I asked with confusion.

She took a shaky breath and rubbed her eyes trying not to cry.

"Why are you so cheerless?" I asked.

She put down her book and hugged me. "I'm adopted!" she broke down in full tears. "I was reading about dark magic so I can kill my aunt and I can't do this anymore!"

"Huh?" I was shocked. This girl must be trying to scare me off. I thought. Either way, I should comfort her and show her that I am a gentleman. So I hugged her back.

"Brother?" Thor's voice asked.

I jumped and stopped hugging Nótt and turned around. "Thor!" I said with surprise.

"Why were you hugging a girl?" he asked.

I heard the Swagger Table was laughing at me. "They made a bet." I answered.

"A bet?" Thor said bug eyed. "Who?"

I pointed at the Swagger Table with regret.

Nótt gasped. "The Swagger Table?"

Thor lifted an eyebrow. "Why are you hanging out with the Swaggers? It's Thor's Day - My day! You should be hanging out with me!"

"Brother, I'm sorry. I thought you'd hit me with your mighty hammer." I replied.

"Why would I hit my own brother?!" He snapped. "Especially with a hammer with the weight of many elephants?!"

I turned around and looked down at Nótt who was blushing at Thor. "Thor," I sighed. "Let's go set up that sleepover of yours." As we walked away, I flipped off the Swagger Table.

I looked at the time and it was ready for the sleepover.

I didn't realize how selfish I was. I walked away from my brother after he almost hit me. We most likely would have apologised which is why I apologised for leaving him with fear and hid from him the whole day.

We set up the sleepover with Sif and Fandral. It was set up in Valhalla. Of course the Swaggers weren't there because Thor told them not to come because they set me up to embarrass me. I did get to know Nótt though. She was a sparkle of joy I'd say. She's a better friend than a girlfriend. We all slept through the night and it turned out that Thor sleeps in pajamas now and he doesn't fart, but he snores, but not as loud as thunder. It was quite a fun, but also blithe Thor's Day. I enjoyed it, but I don't want to go through one like that again.

The End.


End file.
